the Tutor and the Student
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: Romance between Marah and Dustin start off whilst in training sessions. Rekindling their romance they spent some together outside class, getting to know each other better and sharing the moments with one another. Also There will be a new baby on the way as well.
1. Chapter 1

Although at the end of power rangers Ninja Storm, Marah had joined the ninja school and became student there. But sometimes her story doesn't end, it narrowly continues.

The way I see her life going, she eventually became a fine ninja under the tutoring of Dustin since she did like him so much as she once said that she liked him. She eventually started dating him outside Ninja school and eventually after graduating together they become a handsome couple, which led to her admitting her love for Dustin and he returned his love for her.

so later on in the far future within 2012, they became Masters for the second generation of ninja students of ninja school and therefore got married within a year afterwards, at least if it's what most others would like to believe. The wedding itself was a grand event for it was held in the forests of Arden, the blossoms were in bloom with the day which was abright and the people they invited to their wedding were all glad to attend as was Dustin's friends. Tori was the maid of honour and Blake was the best man.

In the year 2014, Dustin's life was whole and peaceful as he and his new wife resided in the lands of Japan, opening their own new Wind Ninja Academy so that many can join up to learn the ways and wisdom of the ninja, their new life was at its most pleasant time in this year around and their marriage was perfect. However a miracle happened that Marah had never thought would be possible for her and one day she decided to give Dustin the news of her state.

After finishing with the classes Dustin and Marah settled down, they spent some time in solitude sitting at the sofa reading a book together when Marah gave a sigh before she rose up to look at Dustin.

Dustin; "Are you ok Marah?

Marah; "Yes I'm fine, its just that there's something I have to tell you, something special."

Dustin; "Well tell what is it Dear?"

Marah; "Ok well its difficult to say but do you know the time that I had to go to the bathroom about a few days ago?"

Dustin; "Yes, at that time i thought you caught a cold or something."

Marah; "I went to the doctor's to make sure that i didn't have a cold but it turned out something else which was inside me."

Dustin; "Inside you?"

Marah: "Yes, and as it turned out. I'm pregnant."

Dustin; "You're having a child? Oh my goodness, i'm going to be a father!"

Marah; "I know."

Dustin; "Why didn't you tell me before, I could've been more glad to hear such good news."

Marah; "Well I wasn't sure how you would react to the fact that i'm now with child, i mean we had a lot to do with the students and all, so I had to wait for the right time."

Dustin; "There would be no better time than this. Ah, i'm so full of happiness for you Marah Brooks.""

"I'm so happy myself Dustin Brooks" she said as Dustin hugged her so happily as she was feeling so good about herself that she was almost a glow. after the hug she and Dustan wondered if they should give the announcement of her pregnancy to their friends and see how they'd react.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tutor and the student; Chapter Two.

Eight months had passed since the time when Marah found out that she was pregnant with Dustin's child, after telling everyone that there was a baby on the way they were showered with praise and congratulations on their new family.

Tori offered to take her baby shopping, which Marah happily accepted and they ended up buying a few baby shirts and trousers whilst Kapri went looking for toys, baby nappies, diapers and a baby crib for Marah's baby, buying a couple of small stuff puppies and a small rattle. Over the months Marah and Dustin went to ultrasound sessions and breathing classes in weeks whilst enduring the days that passed by although a few mood swings due to Marah's hormones and tiredness.

But During the first five months, Tori announced that she was pregnant with Blake Bradley's child and the two announced their engagement within a month.

It wasn't until the ninth month they went to the hospital when Marah's water broke whilst walking about in the streets and Marah had fallen into labour. After hours in the hospital, a baby Boy was born on February 12th 2015 to Marah and Dustin Brooks; they named him Terrence 'Terry' Nicholas Brooks. Months after Terry was born were all great but tiring as Dustin became such a good father and it wasn't long until Tori went through having her first child in the hospital as well in which turned out to be a beautiful baby girl, so they named her Gwyneth Amanda Bradley.

Over the years Dustin had become such good husband and a teacher whilst Marah too had became a good teacher as well, teaching their son lessons of being a ninja, when to choose his battles, and more about life and love.

Their new life was no more special than what was in the past. In the years that followed into their future together; they had two more children in which turned out to be twin girls; Sara and Cara.

As the Years at the Ninja Academy went on, Terry and Gwyneth grew to be good friends which eventually they became a couple after years of realization.

But that's another story to be told by Generations to come.

The end.


End file.
